User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Pecuniastus, the Deadly Dealer
|armor = 16 (+3.25) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.682 (+2%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+.6) |ms = 335 }} Pecuniastus, the Deadly Dealer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Foreword I had always envisioned a champion that used gold as a damage dealing mechanic, and originally designed one in the forums. However, the design was haphazard, and thus it was quickly dissolved into the sands of oblivion. However, looking at other champions and taking a closer look at statistics, I think it is time to bring it back once more. Pecuniastus gains an additional 6 gold per 10 seconds, while his allies also gain 4 per 10 seconds. This bonus is not available while Pecuniastus is dead. |targeting = - |additional = Basically Pecuniastus takes an additional 6 Gold quintessences. Playing for 30 minutes basically grants Pecuniastus 1080 free gold, which is bit less than 4 champion kills, and somewhere around 54 creep score. This passive is also extremely useful to supports, as they also get what is equivalent to a Kage's Lucky Pick. }} Pecuniastus gains Attack Damage, Ability Power, Armor, and Magic resist, amount given depending on the percentage of health he is missing up to a cap. If Pecuniastus defeats an opponent while at less than 40% of the health, he also gains bonus gold. If allies assisted in the kill, allies also receive half the amount. |description2= Pecuniastus uses his network to get himself resupplied, healing him and granting him a dagger to throw (which is used by reactivating the ability) that deals magic damage. This dagger lasts 6 seconds. |leveling= 100 (+20 for killing spree on both sides) |leveling2 = 650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= gold |targeting = - |additional = A powerful sustain and a nuke of great scaling in one, It is a great substitute for buying an health potion. The low hit point bonus also works well especially at top lane, as forcing opponents off the lane after trade dramatically increases his income. However, his initial healing is weak, meaning that this skill isn't set up to be efficient if looking only for the sustain. }} Pecuniastus further gains additional ambient gold, while gaining a multiplier on gold income on all sources, including masteries, runes, and gold per 10 items, except his innate ambient gold gain which including his passives. |description2= Pecuniastus throws coins around, dealing area of effect damage to those near him. The coins spill, and he may pick the coins up to restore 5 gold (applies gold multiplier, so he and allies get 6 instead of 5) each. If Pecuniastus has not picked the coin within 5 seconds, allies and enemies may also pick up the coins. If Pecuniastus hits enemy champions with the ability, the cooldown of the ability is set to 1.5 seconds. The gold multiplier applies to allies picking up the coin. |leveling= 20% |leveling2 = | | | | }} 350 |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= gold |targeting = - |additional = Pay Day's active is a blank target area of effect damage ability. The ability is somewhat similar to Cassiopeia's Twin Fangs in that it has a conditional cooldown reduction that massively increases DPS. Of course, spamming this ability depletes Pecuniastus's gold just as it does in Cassiopeia's case, but much more vital is gold, meaning this isn't a great laning tool. However, this is an very powerful teamfighting ability, as an off-tank Pecuniastus can deal tons of damage repeatedly, and can make up for the cost by picking up the coins. It is also an effective method of transferring gold to an ally, although it is somewhat inefficient until the ability is maxed. }} Pecuniastus is a Shimmer dealer, and given the rumors regarding shimmer, him killing enemies makes for a good advertisement, thus Pecuniastus receives bonus gold whenever he gets a kill. Well... let's not consider the fact that he isn't using Shimmer himself. |description2= Pecuniastus sprays Shimmer on an area, applying a debuff that deals true damage over time all while increasing the damage dealt to enemies hit by the shimmer for 2 seconds. The shimmer field lasts 4 seconds, and the debuff refreshes while the champion is within it. The passive is disabled while this ability is in cooldown. |leveling= |leveling2 = 250 |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= gold |range= 700 }} Pecuniastus takes the time to purchase nonstandard gears to reinforce the gears provided by the item shop. Pecuniastus gains a passive Attack Damage and Ability Power bonus. |description2= Pecuniastus uses his network to get himself an emergency refit. This grants him an absorption shield and bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. It refreshes the cooldown on all his other abilities. The passive bonus is doubled while the shield is in effect. |leveling= |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= gold }} Recommended Items Lore The city of Zaun was always a city open to enterprise, an environment which Pecuniastus chose to take advantage of. If there was any lessons to be learned from History, Pecuniastus certainly learned that drug make profit. Pecuniastus took to the route of drugs, and it was he that created the myth that Shimmer granted the users new abilities. Despite the shady nature of his business, the Council of Zaun simply did not care for his business, especially as it helped alleviate pollution produced by techmaturgy works. However, Pecuniastus had to continue to propagate the idea that Shimmer was a good thing to use. This notion was challenged by a few people, most bribed out by Pecuniastus. However, one threat that refused to bow to money came from Basilis Pontia, who returned to Zaun to spread the word of life-saving steel, urging people to reject drugs that affect the flesh in favor of steel to replace the flesh. Fortunately for Pecuniastus, distrust of Basilis's gospel by others, including the head of the College of Techmaturgy Professor Stanwick, had driven Basilis out of Zaun, although ill-informed parents of Shimmer addicts started to look towards alternatives, breaking free of Pecuniastus's propaganda slowly but surely, even if the said parents rejected Basilis's original ideas. With profits starting to decline, Pecuniastus grew anxious, especially as other cities such as Piltover grew more aware of the Shimmer substance thanks to Basilis's preaching, which immediately resulted in cities seizing Shimmer stocks. Growing desperate, Pecuniastus used his money to invest in weapon market: Why make such a decision, especially when League of Legends pretty much reduced the importance of war, and thus the profitability of the market? Pecuniastus was soon to be found in the League to do one thing: He will be the advertisement for Shimmer. He has done it all in the name of profit. Category:Custom champions